l' ultimo respiro di eternità
by spiritodellagobianco
Summary: Ioria/Mur. Mur è alla sua ultima incarnazione. Ioria no. Mur è ritirato nel suo eremo in Tibet. Ioria è ben cosciente che questa è per loro l' ultima occasione, in questo piano di esistenza, per incontrarsi, capirsi... magari amarsi. Shonen ai dolce OOC.
1. Chapter 1

L' ultimo respiro di eternità

1. La Solitudine di un Leone.

Ogni volta che il Leone passava attraverso la Prima Casa per giungere alla Quinta, la sua, udiva solo i propri passi riecheggianti nel freddo delle sale disadorne. L' armatura dell' Ariete restava dimenticata, investita, al centro della Prima Casa, amplificando il senso di abbandono che aleggiava per l' atmosfera.  
Alla luce delle stelle che gelide e indifferenti brillavano sopra il cielo greco, una lieve ragnatela fluttuava tra due colonne.  
Bella, brillante, fragile.  
La solitudine diveniva, in quei momenti, ancora più invasiva per Ioria. Dunque così tanto tempo era passato da quando Mur se n' era andato? Mur si era ritirato nel suo esilio sui ghiacci, e Ioria non l' avrebbe più visto.  
Ma cosa cercava Mur, che in Grecia non avrebbe trovato?  
Che soddisfazione c' era per lui, lontano dalle braccia amorevoli di Athena, lontano dallo sguardo compassionevole del Gran Sacerdote?  
Erano due segni di fuoco; morto Micene, solo con Mur poteva condividere quella sincerità interiore che con altri cavalieri non trovava.  
Eppure in queste loro scelte non si capivano.  
Ioria, così possente, così impetuoso, pieno di quella forza tipica dei giovani leoni che reclamano il possesso del territorio.  
E Mur, esile, bellissimo, distaccato, giovane fuori, vecchissimo dentro, così vecchio che solo il Maestro di Libra avrebbe potuto essergli degno compagno in saggezza.  
Ioria, rivestito di schinieri e spalliere tutto il giorno, anche quando non combatteva, amante dell' esercizio fisico e della lotta, amante del sudore.  
E Mur, vestito di una semplice tunica cinese senza fronzoli, amante dei silenzi allungati nella desolazione degli altipiani tibetani, amante della contemplazione e della meditazione.  
Così simili; così diversi.  
Mur non desiderava i clamori del Grande Tempio, non partecipava agli agoni tragici nel Teatro, non si mostrava al Pireo, non frequentava l' Acropoli, non scendeva all' Astu.  
Fin da bambino, la sua vocazione era stata più quella di un monaco che di un guerriero.  
Così evanescente. Così vicino al Cielo. Così conscio del Soffio Universale che li cingeva tutti.  
E il suo cosmo, così tiepido, così dolce.  
Mur forse odiava i monti della Grecia.  
Mur forse era indifferente ai monti della Grecia.  
Il più bravo fabbricante di armature che si conoscesse.  
L' uomo dal volto d' angelo, dal terzo occhio di veggenza infallibile.  
L' uomo dai segreti imperscrutabili.  
Ioria aveva troppo rispetto di lui per tentare di alzare quel velo di trine tristi che coprivano il viso niveo dell' Ariete.  
Non l' avrebbe più rivisto, lo sapeva. Poteva agitarsi in preda ai sudori freddi e ai sogni di lui tutta notte, ma non avrebbe più rivisto il cordiale sorriso di neve di Mur.  
Mur era lontano, nella catena tibetana, in chissà quale santuario sperduto tra le foreste di bambù e pini mughi, avvolto nelle nuvole troppo vicine alla terra, dove l' aria era così fine da far sanguinare il naso dei comuni mortali... Mur era là, ad un passo dalle nubi, a pregare e consultare l' I Ching se il volo di una gru prediceva sventure per il destino degli uomini.  
Mur era solo, chiuso nel suo esilio di grande saggio, attento unicamente al suo percorso evolutivo, incurante degli spazi percorsi sulla terra da altri uomini, lontano dagli strazi della carne che affliggevano Ioria ogni volta che lo pensava.  
Mur era alla sua ultima incarnazione; Ioria ne era certo.  
Troppo evoluto per ridiscendere ancora in questo piano di materia degradata, di energia pesante, troppo immacolato e perfetto per essere ancora afflitto dai pensierucoli dell' uomo comune o per essere ancora sedotto dalle tentazioni della carne verso un' altra carne... Mur non era come lui.  
Dopo questa vita, non l' avrebbe incontrato più. Mur sarebbe stato su un piano più alto, con compiti più importanti. Ioria sarebbe dovuto ridiscendere. Ioria non aveva ancora rinunciato ad essere, sostanzialmente, il proprio corpo, la propria forza soverchiante, per diventare il proprio spirito.  
Il cosmo di Mur era leggero, non aveva peso specifico. Il suo cosmo invece era denso, ricco, pastoso, vibrante di quella potenza repressa che in battaglia lo rendevano il più temibile tra i guerrieri delle 12 Case. Ioria non aveva mai veduto qualcuno cos\'ec noncurante dei propri possessi terreni, della propria casa, perfino del proprio onore.  
Ioria sapeva che Mur non sarebbe ridisceso in Grecia, le sue battaglie le aveva combattute tutte, il suo animo di pace per tutti ora voleva pace per sé.  
Ioria sapeva che per rivederlo avrebbe dovuto intraprendere il cammino che porta lassù, dove l' aria é sottilissima, e nel passare attraverso le nuvole si starnutisce per il troppo ossigeno respirato.  
Ioria sapeva che l' unico ossigeno per la sua anima era rivedere il saggio Grande Mur dell' Ariete.


	2. Chapter 2 la vigilanza di un ariete

2. La Vigilanza di un Ariete.

Il suo occhio limpido non aveva tracce di incertezza. Il suo occhio limpido era specchio della sua anima intelligente ed evoluta. Scrutava il cielo e il volo degli uccelli senza temere.  
Il verso di una gru, lontana. Il suo piccino le rispondeva.  
Si era formato il primo ghiaccio fragile, e attraversare il lago per il volpacchiotto diventava rischioso.  
I buoni monaci che venivano a consultarlo portavano in dono rosari fatti a mano i cui grani profumati gli ricordavano sempre il sentore dello spirito degli antenati, e degli angeli.  
Avrebbe nevicato.  
Mentre il suo occhio chiaro interrogava il pigro cammino delle nuvole, in lontananza la sagoma di un drago volteggiava alla ricerca della compagna.  
Anche per lui un compagno giungeva, da lungi, a cercarlo.  
Il mantra polifonico dei buoni monaci giungeva dal basso, dal Tempio appena sotto il suo eremo. Quando la meditazione finiva, qualcuno suonava il gong.  
Mur aveva accettato i semplici doni di quei santi uomini.  
Loro avevano accettato il santo consiglio del Santo che abita solo sulla montagna.  
Sospirando, Mur si volse, e trovò il suo seguace muto che gli portava un caldo thé sencha.  
Avrebbe nevicato, l' aria si faceva fredda.  
Mur bevette un sorso, e poi si perse nel liquido ambrato, scaldandosi le mani, come in muto dialogo con le foglie che fluttuavano nell' acqua del thé.  
Vedeva il cammino affannoso di un uomo dai muscoli solidi, il cammino alla volta della salita, alla volta dell' evoluzione.  
Scosse la testa con rassegnazione.  
' Aiolia, che follìa.', mormorò, impercettibile perfino al seguace muto, impercettibile perfino alle anime degli antenati.  
Presto fuori l' inverno sarebbe arrivato, con la sua morsa di gelo soverchiante, e le gambe di quell' uomo sarebbero affondate nella neve alta.


	3. Chapter 3 l' esilio dei santi

3. L' esilio dei Santi.

' Fratellone, quando cadrà la neve non andrai ad aiutarlo?'  
Kiki ingoiò una polpetta di riso e guardò Mur con aria interrogativa.  
' Mangia con contegno, Kiki. Il cibo é sacro. Medita sempre che viene da Madre Terra prima di portarlo a far parte di te.'  
' Auff, io non sono al mio ultimo stadio evolutivo come te... mi divertivo più con Sirio e Seiya.'  
Mur lo guardò indulgente. Non si poteva chiedere ad un bambino di essere saggio.  
' Allora? Non lo aiuti, Mur?'  
Mur guardò fuori dalla finestra. Naturalmente gli avvenimenti che lui e Kiki stavano già contemplando sarebbero accaduti solo due mesi dopo.  
' No...' Mur prese un pizzico di zenzero e alcuni germogli di bambù nella sua ciotola.  
' No, non lo aiuto, Kiki, E' il suo percorso. Ha scelto il suo karma in totale libertà. E' la sua prova.'  
' Ma cosa viene a fare qui? Ha bisogno del tuo consiglio, il Gran Sacerdote non gliene dà?  
Mur indugiò. Kiki viveva nel Limbo dei piccoli, l' innocenza senza carnalità.  
' Viene a cercare la sua Verità, Kiki.'  
' La sua...?'  
Il bambino lo guardava interdetto.  
' Fratello, a volte davvero io non so che lingua parli.'  
Mur sorrise, il sorriso etereo dei beati.  
' Finisci il tuo pasto. E poi ricordati di dare l' erba essiccata ai due lama. Avresti dovuto dare loro la precedenza prima di sederti a tavola, Kiki. Dimentichi sempre di servire chi ci serve.'  
Kiki si batté la fronte, ingoiò l' ultimo involtino di riso, poi corse fuori sbattendo l' anta.  
Non c' era nulla da fare. I bambini sono bambini.  
Mur si volse a guardare nello specchio di Cina che si era un poco appannato. Un regalo del Maestro di Sirio.' Quando sarò cieco del tutto, Mur, ti farà vedere l' anima degli uomini. Il vero mante è sempre cieco.'  
' Ah, Dohko, é cosa tormentata l' anima degli uomini. Perché guardare i loro spettri? Non sono venuto qui per trarmene fuori?'  
Mur si chiese se forse non avesse ancora qualcosa da dimostrare per accedere ai piani superiori.  
Un' altra prova.  
Stavolta più dolorosa di una battaglia.


	4. Chapter 4 la bellezza sconcertante

4. La Bellezza sconcertante.

Di Mur ricordava il fare quieto, amichevole, l' amabilità che lo rendeva il più cordiale e il più modesto tra i cavalieri.  
Ricordava la mite accettazione delle opinioni altrui.  
Ricordava il Crystal Wall.  
Il temibile colpo segreto di Mur, la bellezza dell' aurora boreale mentre si formava davanti alla Prima Casa un muro invalicabile a purezza immacolata, a durezza 10, più del diamante.  
Mur non amava attaccare, ma si sapeva difendere.  
Ricordava la propensione di Mur per gli specchi. Non solo nel suo colpo migliore.  
Lo specchio degli occhi. Lo specchio in cui gli uomini si perdono.  
Introspettivo, complesso Mur, rinchiuso tra le lande atemporali del Jamir.  
Mentre arrancava per la stretta mulattiera, Ioria si chiese cosa gli mancasse per potersi sentire all' altezza di Mur.  
Aveva fatto sempre troppo affidamento sul carisma tipico del suo segno? Eppure da suo fratello aveva imparato a poggiare la sua forza sulla nobiltà d' animo.  
Era stato pietoso e magnanimo in molti momenti. Allora per quale ragione quando Mur se n' era andato non l' aveva avvertito?  
Mur si era confidato sinceramente solo con Aldebaran, finché era stato vivo. E forse con Dohko. Nemmeno Shaka era mai arrivato a fondo di Mur e delle sue qualità spirituali. A Shaka mancava l' umiltà.  
Ioria si asciugò il sudore che l' irto pendio gli faceva espellere. Mur probabilmente aveva un' essenza cos' é fine che nemmeno sudava.  
Ioria si riconosceva ancora troppo materiale per potersi avvicinare ad una bellezza talmente pura da risultare sconcertante.  
In un anfratto oscurato di anima, si disse che i troppo puri non scopano.  
E gli venne naturale domandarsi anche se Mur avesse mai scopato.  
Probabilmente no.


	5. Chapter 5 nelle steppe dell' asia centra

5. Le steppe dell' Asia Centrale.

Jamir. Chiamato anche Bam-i Dunya, in cinese Congling o ancora montagne della cipolla. Una regione fisica dell' Asia Centrale, situata su un altopiano di circa 100.000 km2 e compreso tra i 3000 e i 4000 metri sul livello del mare.  
A sud del Tien Shan e a nord del Karakorum del Kunlun, dell'Hindu Kush. Il suo territorio é diviso tra il Tagikistan, l'Afghanistan, il Kirgizistan, il Pakistan e la Cina.  
E' orlato da catene montuose la cui vetta più alta é il Kungur (7719 m); seguono il Muztagata (7546 m), il picco Ismail Samani (7495 m) e il picco Ibn Sina (7134 m).  
E' percorso dagli affluenti del Pjand\'9e (a sua volta affluente dell'Amu Darya) e caratterizzato da molti laghi, tra cui il Karakul.  
Sono presenti alcuni ghiacciai, tra cui il Fedcenko (lungo 72 km).  
Il clima é alpino, con estati corte e fresche e inverni lunghi e rigidi. Scarse piogge. La vegetazione é tipica della steppa e il territorio é coperto per la maggior parte dell'anno dalla neve.  
Una regione scarsamente abitata: la popolazione é formata da Pamiri, Tagiki e Kirghisi, che vivono delle miniere di carbone e allevamento di ovini.  
Un tempo attraversato dalla via della seta.  
Data l'asperità del suolo, é sempre stato rifugio dei guerriglieri, dei santi e degli eremiti.  
Ioria si riannodò il lembo di stoffa sul capo e lo strinse. Da quando aveva lasciato la Grecia, a tappe forzate aveva visto il paesaggio cambiare. L' Asia Minore era così diversa dalle steppe dell' Asia Centrale!  
Mille dialetti si succedevano intorno a lui, raramente qualcuno che parlasse la sua lingua. Un paio di volte aveva potuto esprimersi in greco.  
A volte bivaccava nelle tende, ospite dei nomadi. Guardava le loro donne tessere tappeti, beveva una strana bevanda di latte fermentato chiamato kefir.  
Ascoltava i loro canti nella notte infinita. E sentiva le leggende sul Grande Asceta che dimorava nel cuore della montagna.  
Nessuno sapeva dire quale, bisognava trovare un monaco per saperlo.  
Un capotribù che accolse il viandante di fronte al suo fuoco narrò che il Grande Santo avesse profumo di incenso, che il suo sguardo guarisse dalle malattie.  
Ioria disse che lo cercava per guarire il suo cuore.  
Il capotribù lo fissò a lungo, gli disse che l' Asceta aveva occhi talmente luminosi che se non si era assolutamente puri negli intenti si sarebbe caduti folgorati al suolo dalla collera degli dei. Ioria rispose che se il suo cuore non fosse stato più che sincero, sarebbe stato onorato di morire ai piedi di un Grande Maestro.  
Il capotribù gli regalò un cavallo per alleviargli la fatica di un' ascesa così impervia.


	6. Chapter 6 una gru chiama nell' ombra

6. Una gru chiama nell' ombra.

Mur chiuse gli occhi, le gambe incrociate sulla stuoia, la schiena ritta.  
Quando era piccolo e doveva meditare, il Maestro Shin passava dietro di lui col bastone. Se Mur si muoveva, una bastonata gli rammentava che non era nel suo corpo che doveva stare.  
Col tempo, le lunghe ore di meditazione erano divenute un piacere.  
La sua anima veleggiava leggiadra per le verdi foreste del Muztagata.  
Ogni tanto una volpe si arrestava e pareva scorgerlo nel tremolìo dell' aria rarefatta.  
Un giorno avrebbe lasciato quelle spoglie terrene, quel corpo, carcere dello spirito.  
Per ora si limitava a osservare il flusso dei giorni scorrere attorno a lui, sopra di lui, sotto di lui.  
E osservava, durante la meditazione, l' uomo in viaggio.  
Mentre un sottile filo di incenso volteggiava nella stanza, Mur si staccava dal suo suo terreno.  
In un villaggio ai piedi del Kungur, Ioria si fece lanciare le monete da un indovino cinese.  
Beveva un thé d' Assam scuro in una stanza sudicia e piena di spifferi. L' indovino si ninnava avanti e indietro scuotendo le monete.  
' Chi cerchi, chi cerchi, straniero...?'  
' Cerco l' uomo dai due segni in fronte.'  
' Tu cerchi la tua via al satori, straniero, o cerchi la tua morte.'  
' Così sia, se deve essere.'  
Ioria credeva di essere cosciente del rischio che correva nell' andare a strappare Mur dal suo esilio. Sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto un no. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto combattere perché quel no divenisse un sì forzato.  
L' uomo si apprestò a lanciare le monete.  
Improvvisamente, un cambiamento energetico nell' aria destò il cosmo attento di Ioria.  
' Una grande forza é in te, straniero...'  
Ioria ascoltava. Sembrava che nella stanza qualcosa si muovesse. Se era il cosmo di Mur, non sapeva dirlo. Il cosmo di Mur era così sottile da spostarsi senza lasciare tracce.  
' Chun Fu, la Verità Interiore.', disse l' indovino. ' Hai ottenuto l' esagramma di coloro che devono guardarsi dentro. La tua linea mobile dice: ' Una gru chiama nell' ombra, il suo piccolo le risponde. Salute!' La forza di penetrazione della Verità Interiore é grande, straniero. L' esagramma rappresenta un legame indissolubile, un legame interiore con qualcun altro. La sua forma suggerisce un bacio tra amanti.'  
Ioria sollevò la tazza di thé alla salute dell' indovino. Solo per un attimo gli era parso che un cosmo sfiorasse il suo. Ma forse era unicamente suggestione.


	7. Chapter 7 in un' altra vita

7. In un' altra vita.

In un' altra vita Mur era stato la sua sposa. Che ironia del destino, rinascere cavaliere e uomo.  
Il destino non guardava il sesso umano, le anime non avevano sesso.  
Mur sospirò laconico.  
' Due uomini interiormente uniti si devono separare. E' motivo di tristezza?'  
Una voce salì dal profondo del suo cuore, ed egli la riconobbe subito. Guardò verso lo specchio cieco di Cina.  
' Dohko', mormorò, increspando le labbra in uno stanco sorriso, ' Dunque sai.'  
' E' motivo di tristezza, Mur?'  
Mur si passò una mano tra i capelli, accese un altro bastoncino di incenso.  
' Non é motivo di tristezza, Mur. E' un dono. Non a tutti viene data una simile osmosi d' anime.'  
' Lo so, ma Ioria non vede. Ioria sente solo un lontano ricordo di un lontano passato. Viene qui a cercare l' ombra della sua sposa, non me.'  
' Non mi pare che siano cose diverse, Mur. La sua anima ha riconosciuto l' altra anima. Lui fa quello che l' anima gli dice. E' onesto.'  
' Le cose sono cambiate, Dohko. Non é più tempo per noi. Non in questa vita. In nessuna.'  
Un momento di silenzio riempì il vuoto della stanza.  
' Che farai, Mur?'  
' Che farò?'  
Mur toccò lievemente un origami a forma di gru, fatto da Kiki. Un capolavoro di fragilità effimera. Lo mise nella bacinella d' acqua in cui si sciacquava le mani alla fine della meditazione. Lo guardò galleggiare un poco, finché la carta di riso impregnata non affondò dolcemente, sciogliendosi.  
' Lo rimanderò indietro, ecco che farò. E se non vorra... morira.'


	8. Chapter 8 la ragazza che va in sposa

8. La ragazza che va in Sposa.

Quando Ioria lasciò il Kungur, trasse con sé un velo ricamato di seta rossa. Un drago e una fenice si avvolgevano l' uno attorno all' altro, circondati da peonie imperiali. La vecchia che glielo vendette disse che era un motivo cinese, portatole da un mercante manciù.  
Gli disse che era un velo di sposa.  
Non sapeva perché da sempre sognava una figura alta, femminile, slanciata, correre nella neve lontano da lui. Sembrava uno di quei fantasmi nelle storie tradizionali giapponesi.  
Lui correva nella neve, e ad un tratto lei si girava e lo guardava, schermandosi il volto con un velo di seta rossa.  
Lei aveva gli occhi di Mur.  
L' indovino nella tenda gli aveva detto che il suo esagramma, Chung Fu, mutava in Kuei Mei, la Sposa. Avrebbe, nel suo cammino, incontrato la sua Sposa.  
Ma l' indovino gli aveva anche detto che la Sposa era un esagramma infausto.


	9. Chapter 9 il santo nascosto

9. Il Santo Nascosto.

Ne sentiva parlare ovunque, ma nessuno sapeva dirne più di tanto.  
Abitava, da qualche parte lontano.  
In un vero luogo, dicevano. Dove il cielo si univa alla terra senza separazioni.  
Dicevano che il suo ultimo desiderio fosse essere portato via da ogni mondo.  
Un monaco shintoista in pellegrinaggio da molti mesi per vederlo aveva sentito dire che lui risiedeva sulla montagna che ha in sé il suo nome.  
Muztagata.  
Dicevano alcuni che col solo potere della mente potesse dire ai monti di spostarsi, e che essi gli obbedissero, per questo era introvabile.  
Dicevano altri che la sua mente sollevasse una nebbia perenne, custode del suo rifugio, per questo era invisibile.  
Il respiro di Mur era così sottile che Ioria, nemmeno fermandosi a meditare sotto il flusso possente della cascata, poteva afferrarlo.  
Eppure a volte aveva come l' impressione, mentre apriva il suo terzo occhio oltre le apparenze, di ricevere un' impercettibile carezza sulla guancia. Quando accadeva, il sospiro in lui si faceva greve. ' Portami via', mormorava, ' ... in un mondo vero.'


	10. Chapter 10 il profumo di un cosmo

10. Il profumo di un cosmo.

Da lontano, su un altro altipiano, vide la caduta di un antico tempio.  
Crollò su se stesso come fosse fatto di argilla secca e non avesse avuto più di un giorno.  
Al suo posto rimanevano lembi di polvere presto dissolti dalle nubi basse.  
Seppe di essere sulla via giusta.  
Erano passati due mesi, e gli pareva di essere sprofondato in un sogno dove il tempo si dilatava e si restringeva.  
Forse era come dicevano nei villaggi in cui era passato, la sola presenza del Santo, il suo calcare quella terra ancora troppo bassa sebbene alta, portava le dimensioni a incrociarsi.  
L' aria era satura di misticismo, ciò che stava sopra si mescolava a ciò che stava sotto, e l' insostenibile leggerezza dello spirito faceva ritorcere su di sé la fragile densità della materia.  
Ioria vide come tutto si confondeva, come i contorni si sfumavano nel regno scelto da Mur, e per un istante rimpianse la Grecia.  
Respirava con fatica da giorni, e solo espandendo il cosmo trovava modo di andare avanti.  
Mur aveva cercato un posto in cui essere così vicino all' Universo per poter restare distanziato dal mondo.  
Giunto ad una vallata cieca, Ioria dovette lasciare libero il cavallo per scalare il dirupo di ghiaccio.  
Mentre gli toglieva i finimenti a cui era fissata la sua armatura e se la rimetteva in spalla, pensò che era giusto così, che da Mur avrebbe dovuto andare ignudo con solo il suo usbergo di cavaliere in spalla.  
Si chiese se Sirio avesse fatto la stessa fatica.  
Una voce dentro di sé rispose piano. Un profumo di peonie volteggiò nell' aria fine.  
' No... Sirio non cercava per se stesso.'  
Ioria non seppe dire se fosse il cosmo gentile di Mur, oppure un suo pensiero sommerso.


	11. Chapter 11 un ricordo nella neve

11. Un ricordo nella neve.

La prima neve cadde di notte, e Mur sospirò accigliandosi.\line\line Si era ripromesso che per nulla al mondo avrebbe lasciato il suo eremo per andargli incontro.  
Non poteva farlo.  
' Tutto ti sarebbe possibile fare. Tu sei il Grande Mur dell' Ariete.'  
Canon di Gemini, il cavaliere dal placido, inquietante volto di Domino, il signore della doppiezza. Parlava suadente nella sua testa, privo della saggezza di Dohko, intriso di una sapienza simile a quella di Shin.  
' Più tu cresci in consapevolezza, più divieni impotente, Canon.'  
L' acqua sul fuoco bolliva. Mur non ci fece caso.  
' Chi vuole rendersi privo di potere?'  
La voce di Gemini echeggiò in un frammento della sua coscienza, allontanandosi man mano, lasciandolo solo coi suoi pensieri.  
Semplicemente, Mur non poteva scendere. Non poteva tornare a quel livello evolutivo inferiore. Se Ioria non avesse fatto da sé... se non fosse salito di consapevolezza per giungere da lui, Mur avrebbe dovuto astenersi dall' incontrarlo.  
' La tua perfezione ti rende crudele, Mur.'  
' Anche tu, Virgo... anche tu... nessuno comprende che questa é pura follìa?'  
' Aiolia é come suo fratello. Aiolos non fu mai un saggio. Ciononostante, sarebbe un peccato che la Quinta Casa restasse senza custode, non ti pare?'  
' Ognuno segue il suo destino Shaka. Anche la Quarta Casa é incustodita. Anche la Prima.', sussurrò, senza il minimo accenno di pentimento.  
' Oh, il Grande Mur dell' Ariete...'  
Nel tono di Shaka si acquarellava una lievissima ombra beffarda.  
'... Il Grande Mur, così stoico e intoccabile... ci stiamo tutti chiedendo cosa farai, Mur... se rimarrai davvero nel tuo rifugio dorato...'  
' Chiudi gli occhi e medita, Shaka.'  
Per una volta, Mur mostrò un cenno di insofferenza verso il cavaliere della Vergine.  
No, non si sarebbe mosso. Nemmeno per un amico. Nemmeno per una vita. Nemmeno per un amore che lo rincorreva nella neve.  
Come era accaduto in una precedente esistenza.


	12. Chapter 12 il sangue di un leone

12. Il sangue di un leone.

Il nevischio ululante sulla sua faccia gli feriva gli zigomi. La morsa del gelo lo rattrappiva. Da quattro giorni nevicava senza sosta, la tormenta non si placava. Ioria ascendeva affondando. Forse era questo il vero modo di elevarsi, prima calarsi in giù, e poi ricevere una spinta dal basso verso l' alto, pari al peso dell' acqua spostata... la Grecia con la sua sapienza, col suo clima mite, era l' unico focolare che gli riscaldava le membra in quel viatico atroce.  
Impantanato nella neve, cadeva e si rialzava, vedendo le sue mani gelide e sanguinanti.  
Si potevano battere mille uomini con un solo colpo, questo aveva imparato lottando. Ma davanti alla natura il saggio si piegava. Eppure, più forte di lui in quel momento era vincere la montagna.  
L' ostile Muztagata gli voleva tenere segreto il palpito del suo cuore.  
Lui che amava il calore del sole sulla pelle abbronzata, il secco riarso delle colline greche, i paesaggi brulli del Peloponneso e dell' Acaia, la polvere sulle strade deserte che menavano ai templi...  
... un miraggio si disegnava davanti a lui, Mur avvolto in una lunga, bianca tunica greca, suonare la lira per suo fratello Kiki e per i ragazzini in allenamento che lo ascoltavano. Il bellissimo Mur, attorniato di fanciulli ridenti come un Apollo sarebbe stato attorniato di putti e di efebi cari agli dei. Allora poteva scorgerlo dalla Quinta Casa. Si affacciava, e rimaneva a guardare. Quando Mur toccava l' ultima corda, e la melodia si sperdeva nell' aria, alzava lo sguardo verso la sua Dimora, e lui poteva sollevare il braccio, e salutarlo.  
Non si era mai azzardato a sfiorare la sua pelle rosata, nemmeno ai rari banchetti in onore di Athena su al Grande Tempio. Non aveva mai osato. Ricordava come sedevano spesso vicini, sulla kline, e parlavano di aidos kai dike, pudore e giustizia. Ioria amava bere quel vino greco di Samo, ma non era mai riuscito a convincere Mur a condividere il piacere simposiaco di una sana bevuta. Un asceta non beveva.  
E poi ricordava Camus di Acquarius intonare un canto, e sfidare quanti lo circondavano a narrare una storia migliore della sua. Allora Mur si alzava e intonava a sua volta l' invocazione alla Musa della Poesia Euterpe, e raccontava leggende di dei ed eroi che li avevano preceduti, e concludeva ringraziando Athena e gli astanti, l' ospitalità squisita del Gran Sacerdote, i danzatori traci che avevano accompagnato il suo poetare, e infine si congedava, prima che il banchetto sfociasse in Bacco e Venere.  
In quei momenti il sangue di Ioria ribolliva, cantava, ma lui restava come impietrito, inchiodato al suo triclinio da tanta bellezza.  
Quando lo vedeva andare, sentiva un vuoto interiore incolmabile, e si chiedeva a che pro rimanere in un luogo dove nessuno aveva la grazia e la nobiltà di un simile ospite.


	13. Chapter 13 l' esagramma 41

13. L' esagramma 41.

' Cosa scorgi per me, Dohko? Interroga, se puoi, l' achillea millefoglie, fallo per me, che da giorni sono incapace di vedere nel futuro, e persino il presente mi si annebbia davanti.'  
I Cinque Picchi erano coperti dalla bruma che saliva dalle foreste di bambù.  
Non aveva ancora nevicato in Cina. Come schizzi vergati ad inchiostro su un rotolo di seta, i contorni delle montagne si stagliavano nella mente di Mur. Non distingueva con sicurezza nemmeno la sagoma del Maestro di Libra.  
' Il tuo Occhio Interiore é velato dal dolore. Esagramma 41, é la risposta che cerchi. La Diminuzione. Diminuire se stessi per portare accrescimento ad altri non é sempre un male.'  
' Vuoi dire che devo scendere da lui? Rinunciare a questa quiete, per combattere?'  
' Non si conosce il proprio amico finché non si combatte con lui. E si ha menzione nei testi antichi della Cina di un Grande Saggio ritirato dal mondo che tornò nel mondo per aiutare il Grande Uomo che a lui si attaccava con tanta devozione.'  
Mur si passò una mano sopra gli occhi.  
' Forse io non sono ancora così saggio da lasciare la mia pace interiore per questa prova.'  
La voce di Dohko si fece attendere prima di rispondere.  
' Sui piatti della bilancia si mettono perdita e guadagno. Se perdere lui sia un guadagno per te, o guadagnare lui sia una perdita per te, questo solo il tuo cuore può saperlo.'  
' In ogni modo, non finisce bene.'  
' Mur non é al di là del bene e del male?'  
' Mur voleva essere al di là del bene e del male. Ma evidentemente non ci sono ancora riuscito.'  
Nel camino, i ciocchi di legno cricchiavano emanando un dolce calore. Fuori, la tormenta spezzava gli animi di chi vi si era trovato nell' occhio.


	14. Chapter 14 frammenti di una vita sommers

14. Frammenti di una vita sommersa.

' Fratellone, gli passerà questa febbre da leone?'  
' Ma sì, certo che gli passerà.'  
' E i brividi, gli passeranno?'  
' Ma sì, certo. Non muore, Kiki, stai tranquillo.'  
' Perché non sei andato a prenderlo subito?'  
' Perché...'  
Mur indugiò, in preda ad un' insolita confusione. Strano, erano anni che non si sentiva confuso. La cosa non gli fece piacere.  
' Eh...? Perché...'  
' Vai di là adesso, Kiki. E' ora per te di andare a letto.'  
Il bimbo sparì di malavoglia, lasciandolo solo. Fuori, nella notte, la tempesta ululava. Mur aveva accettato di scendere. Non solo di scendere fisicamente, ma anche, e soprattutto, spiritualmente. Acconsentire a legarsi ad un' altra anima solo per un ricordo d' amore in una vita sommersa, equivaleva impedirsi di andare avanti sul cammino.  
La voce di Shin molti anni prima era nelle sue orecchie.  
' Ogni anima ha un compito. Nessuna anima che sia legata ad un' altra da karma, amore, odio, o qualsivoglia catena, potrà mai liberarsi completamente.'  
Mur metteva sul piatto della bilancia la sua evoluzione involuta, presentava agli dei la sua debolezza interiore. Non era stato capace di lasciarlo morire nella tempesta. Non aveva avuto cuore di transitare oltre i sentimenti.  
Chi era il vero saggio, colui che si lavava le mani delle questioni del mondo, o colui che prendeva a cuore con compassione le questioni del mondo? Colui che provava sincera misericordia verso la pigrizia evolutiva dell' umanità e se ne traeva in disparte, o colui che considerandola tentava di dare la sua mano per aiutare gli altri ad elevarsi?  
Il suo Maestro gli avrebbe risposto che coloro che non hanno sviluppo interiore posseggono però sufficiente peso per tirare a fondo gli altri. Del resto, gli rammentava Shin, il Maestro diceva che non lui cercava il giovane stolto, ma il giovane stolto andava in cerca di una guida. Imparasse questa regola, il piccolo Mur.  
Mur non amava mettersi contro il giudizio del suo Maestro, troppo ne stimava la levatura morale.  
L' uomo ignudo sotto le coltri di lana grezza emise un gemito. Qualcosa in Mur si destò, una preoccupazione antica, femminea. Nel suo cuore viveva l' angoscia di una giovane sposa per un marito scapestrato.


	15. Chapter 15 la fragilità di un saggio

15. La fragilità di un saggio.  
Se n' era andato perché il suo cuore era gonfio di defunti. Non solo il suo Maestro, non solo l' amico Aldebaran, l' amico Micene.  
Tutti i cavalieri morti che erano passati sotto i suoi occhi, anche i nemici, erano rimasti nella sua coscienza.  
Basta, aveva già dato. Non c' era motivo per lui di restare, Athena regnava in concordia e pace.  
Le aveva chiesto, in privatissima sede, il permesso al congedo, e l' aveva ottenuto.  
Era stato un dolore separarsi dalla Dea, ma lei comprendeva.  
Ora che gli anni delle battaglie erano finiti, per Mur venivano gli anni dello studio, della contemplazione della natura, della contemplazione di se stesso.  
Non c' era davvero motivo di restare, o di tornare.  
O forse, fuggiva. Da sé, dal mondo, da tutto.  
Il Grande Mur aveva in sé un piccolo Mur così sperduto, così tremante.  
Guardò verso Ioria, e per un istante lo invidiò.  
Per quanto la sofferenza non fosse mai mancata nella vita di Ioria, lui non aveva piena coscienza delle ferite interiori quanta ne aveva di quelle esteriori. Era il vantaggio di chi puntava tutto sulla sua forza muscolare.  
Mur non voleva svilirlo, ma di certo Ioria viveva a cuore più leggero, e forse anche più spontaneamente, come aveva lasciato intendere Dohko.  
Sì, vedendolo dormire, con quel velo di innocenza sui lineamenti virili, Mur comprese che non avrebe mai potuto dividere con lui quei processi tortuosi del suo animo più volte segnato. Ioria era sensibile, di una sensibilità accettabile dal mondo comune.  
A Mur non sarebbe stato facile rimandarlo indietro.  
E poi c' era un altro aspetto. Ioria era venuto trascinato dal karma e dalla carnalità.  
Sarebbe stato complicato per Mur spiegargli che non provava la stessa attrazione fatale.


	16. Chapter 16 il tormento nella carne

16. Il tormento nella carne.

' Quando vedevo la tua espressione beata, avrei rotto le tue labbra con baci di fuoco. Lontano da me? Via da me? Ero troppo poco per te? Hai mai voluto vedermi, conoscermi oltre? Non sei mai salito alla Quinta Casa per chiedermi di scaldarti la notte. A volte ti ho creduto superbo. A volte ho creduto che tu fossi troppo signore, troppo principe, per perdere il tuo tempo prezioso in cose triviali come una sana scopata. Beh, troverai strano che uno attraversi le nazioni solo per questo. Io non tornerò fino a quando non sarà immerso in te, nella tua carne, nel tuo sangue. Fino a quando non vedrò me stesso nei tuoi occhi languidi, finalmente entrato in possesso del tuo corpo come fosse la mia casa. Tu credi che non ci sia saggezza in ciò. Forse tu hai molto da insegnarmi nelle vie del pensiero. Ma nel letto penso di essere io il Maestro.'  
Il fuoco crepitava discreto mentre nel dormiveglia un flusso sconnesso di pensieri portava Ioria su altri lidi. Mur sospirò paziente. Non si interferisce nei processi interiori dei pensieri.  
' ... E vedrai che dopotutto non ti spiacerà. Io troppo a lungo sono stato a guardarti in disparte, silenzioso, contegnoso, sfogando altrove la mia fame di te. Non hai avuto cuore per me. In anni di solitudine in cui sono giaciuto, non hai avuto cuore, né posto, nemmeno per una carezza. Ma se ben ricorderai, io non ho mai dimenticato le volte in cui ho tentato di attrarre la tua attenzione con un eroismo che trascendeva l' atto stesso. Ora mi viene da pensare ai tuoi fianchi stretti e scarni, alle tue mani sottili. Mi viene da pensare a come ti aggrapperesti alle coltri, a come ti scuoterei facendoti tornare nel tuo corpo. Mi hai lasciato perdere per paura. Ti ho lasciato stare per rispetto. Non avrei mai dovuto onorarti così. In anni che il mio sguardo ti segue mi sono convinto, dapprima tristemente, poi rabbiosamente, che ti ritieni immune alle questioni carnali. Che guardi chi le pratica come un animale. Io non ho la tua bocca fine e non voglio averla, la vita é troppo breve perché venga spesa tra la preghiera e la penitenza, e se questo tuo modo di fare nasconde invece la paura dell' incontro, bene, questo é il motivo più che sufficiente per giustificare il mio viaggio, e la ragione più che onesta per sigillare la mia missione: fotterti.'  
Mur chiuse gli occhi, pur continuando a vegliare. Le riflessioni dei dormienti spesso erano solo un substrato inconscio che affiorava nell' anima.  
Da sveglio Ioria magari non se ne sarebbe nemmeno ricordato.


	17. Chapter 17 risvegli

17. Risveglio.

Aprì gli occhi alcuni giorni dopo, piano.  
Lì per lì non riconobbe il luogo in cui si trovava.  
' Athena...'  
Dov' era? Nella Valle di Lete, tra i Cavalieri che attendono giudizio? Stava per vedere Cancer? Avrebbe trovato Ade?  
' Oh, non preoccuparti. Non sei messo così male da dover stare sullo stesso piano di Death Mask. Mio fratello dice che non sei una cima di evoluzione, e si vede... nessuno si sarebbe avventurato quassù cos\'ec alla leggera... però non sei nemmeno così in basso.'  
Ioria si volse verso la vocetta infantile che gli aveva letto il pensiero.  
' Kiki...'  
Il bimbo sorrise cordiale e furbetto come sempre, l' innocenza diavolina che lo rendeva così simpaticamente affine a Seiya per certi versi.  
Ioria si sforzò di sorridergli, e di sollevarsi, ma si trovò bloccato come in una morsa di ghiaccio.  
' Sei ancora mezzo assiderato. Mio fratello dice che ti ci vorranno un paio di giorni, sai.'  
Dunque li aveva trovati. L' aveva trovato. Mur con le sue capacità taumaturgiche, Mur che guariva solo con l' imposizione delle mani.  
A Ioria pareva di avere fatto un viatico lungo mille anni, di aver passato mille dimensioni, di essere entrati in mille cieli.  
' Dove siamo di preciso qui?' chiese a Kiki, mentre il bimbo lo aiutava a sorseggiare un goccio di thé caldo.  
' Siamo...?'  
Kiki parve non capire.  
' Non lo sai che Mur sta in nessun luogo... o meglio, in un luogo che...'  
' ... non é del tutto in terra, non é del tutto in cielo...'  
' Esatto. Se non ti trova lui é impossibile che tu lo trovi. Sei qui perché Mur é venuto a prenderti.'  
' Sirio l' aveva trovato...' mormorò Ioria, trangugiando a fatica.  
' Niente affatto. IO ho trovato Sirio. E l' ho trovato perché Mur mi disse di andare a prenderlo. Sennò sarebbe ancora da queste parti a girare in tondo con la sua armatura e quella di Pegasus sul groppone.'  
' Beh, meglio così, allora... ' con fatica, si mise sul fianco.  
' Dov' é Mur adesso?'  
' E' sceso giù al Tempio. Non sei l' unico che con questa tormenta ha rischiato di lasciarci le penne. Un monaco shintoista che cercava Mur é stato trovato dai monaci qua sotto... molto sotto.'  
' Molto sotto...'  
Ioria si rimise sdraiato a contemplare il soffitto di legno e mattoni, perso in pensieri. Dopo un po' Kiki smise di ciarlare e si accoccolò accanto a lui, addormentandosi.  
Ioria chiuse gli occhi ma non dormì sonni tranquilli.


	18. Chapter 18 dubbi

18. Dubbi.

Aveva come la sensazione che Mur stesse cercando di evitarlo. Scendere cos^ al Tempio, e restarci.  
Erano già passati due giorni, Kiki diceva che Mur aveva un lavoro lungo da fare, che tutte le energie vitali di quel povero monaco erano sfilacciate, che non poteva risalire.  
Ioria credeva, ma con un margine di perplessità.  
Nemmeno la notte Mur poteva tornare?  
E poi... lui era il Grande Mur, dotato di psicocinesi, telepatia, teletrasporto, poteri mentali ed interiori inimmaginabili. Si diceva guarisse con il solo sguardo.  
Possibile che ci mettesse così tanto a sanare un uomo comune? Non doveva lavorare su un cosmo di Cavaliere, riequilibrare i punti energetici di qualcuno la cui energia vitale aveva vibrazioni di frequenza altissime.  
E allora...?  
Ioria cominciava a percepire una certa riluttanza in Mur.  
Non voleva pensare male del tutto, non era tipico di lui, ma certamente rimettere in sesto un Cavalliere era un lavoro ben più impegnativo.  
O giù al Tempio c' era stata un' epidemia di monaci malati?  
Ioria si sentiva indebolito ma tentò ugualmente di espandere il cosmo.  
Forse a Mur la sua visita non faceva piacere.


	19. Chapter 19 fuga

19. Fuga.

Mur non si decideva a risalire. In realtà, tutta la sua sapienza non gli valeva a nulla se non sapeva prendere una decisione così banale. Ormai il monaco shintoista stava bene, l' aveva veduto, aveva ottenuto le sue risposte stramazzando al suolo preso dal satori.  
Un altro miracolato, un altro siddharta.  
Sarebbe tornato in Giappone a riferire ciò che il Grande Savio del Pamir aveva detto, e tutti i suoi fratelli avrebbero acceso bastoncini di incenso in suo onore.  
A volte la religiosità era bella perché era ingenua e così basata sulla folgorazione interiore, specie se a fornirla era qualcun altro.  
Solo Mur in quelle ore di calma asciutta nel tempio non aveva ricevuto satori di sorta. Nemmeno sgranando i rosari.  
Nemmeno accendendo incensi.  
Nemmeno recitando mantra.  
Nemmeno disegnando mandala nella sabbia. Cosa fare?  
Tornare su e spezzargli il cuore?  
Dirgli che non lo ricambiava?  
Che non era interessato alle sua avances come non lo era alle avances di nessuno?  
Che lui doveva fare il suo percorso, e che al limite poteva essere un buon maestro spirituale, un amico con cui parlare, ma niente di più?  
Che il karma era già risolto tra loro, e non c' era altro da cercare?  
' Io ho già dato', si disse puntuto, e prese una manciata di sabbia rossa per tracciare un nuovo cerchio.  
Il buon monaco entrò con una bacinella d' acqua su cui galleggiavano alcuni fiori himalayani.  
La pose accanto a Mur e con un inchino di reverenza uscì.  
Si preparava un' altra tormenta di neve.  
' E poi, non abbiamo nulla che ci accomuni, anche se lui crede il contrario.'  
Alla sabbia rossa aggiunse un poco di sabbia blu per creare un rosone all' interno del cerchio.  
Stava fuggendo?  
Si stava sottraendo ad una prova essenziale per se stesso, saper rinunciare a un affetto sincero?  
Combattere battaglie era facile.  
Restare in isolamento era facile.  
Difendere la giustizia era facile.  
Rifiutare un normalissimo contatto umano non era facile.  
E si risolse che non poteva trascinare oltre quella faccenda.


	20. Chapter 20 ombre cinesi che danno dolor

20. Ombre cinesi che danno dolore.

' Buongiorno. Anche se fuori il giorno non é del tutto bello.'  
Un sommesso mormorìo lo trasse per metà fuori dal suo sonno dei giusti. La stanza era in penombra, e pareva che il fuoco gettasse ipnotici riflessi su un cigno di ottone appeso ad una lanterna. Sul muro si proiettava un gioco di ombre cinesi morbido e narcotizzante. Un lieve profumo di bianchi fiori d' oppio giungeva alle narici di Ioria.\line Vicino alla finestra, come una visione di bellezza purissima. Ioria non si era mai reso conto di quanto i capelli di Mur fossero sottili.  
' Buongiorno... sei... sei...'  
' Tornato da due ore. Giusto in tempo per evitare una tempesta.'  
Ioria tentò di risollevarsi.  
' No no.'  
Il gesto di Mur nello stendere la mano e fermarlo. Così quieto. Così solenne.  
Ioria capì che quei gesti gli erano mancati.  
' Non sei ancora fuori pericolo, sai. Hai il cosmo come... tutto a buchi.'  
' Una ragnatela?'  
' Un colabrodo. Per il Cavaliere del Leone non é molto onorevole. E' stata una notevole perdita di energia. Vieni, prendi un po' di miso.'  
Ioria lo guardò come incantato.  
Mur lo guardava sereno, dolce.  
' Allora dopotutto non mi stavi evitando.'  
La mano di Mur sembrò indugiare. Poi, con molta semplicità, rispose:  
' Sì, ti evitavo.'  
Ioria rimase come interdetto.  
' Ma allora perché...'  
Ancora, quel sorriso dolce, da Buddha.  
' Perché ti ho salvato? Perché Virgo ha detto che sarebbe stato un peccato che la Quinta Casa restasse senza custode.'  
Negli occhi di Ioria si frantumò qualcosa. Mur sentì, da lontano, nelle immensità del cosmo, una scheggia di anima gridare di dolore.  
I buoni monaci avevano domandato se ci fosse stato qualcosa che a lui facesse piacere in cambio del suo aiuto, e avevano ricevuto da lui una richiesta che li aveva colmati di emozione, il Grande Santo desiderava che fosse lanciato per lui l' I Ching prima di risalire al suo eremo nel fianco della montagna.  
L' esagramma ottenuto era il 33, la Ritirata.  
Il nobile, realizzato un vero distacco interiore, si ritira in pace e mitezza. Solo l' uomo comune ne rimane trafitto dal percepire il velamento di una sì grande luce.  
Improvvisamente, l' ultimo scatto orgoglioso di un leone ferito.  
Ioria lo prese per i polsi e lo rovesciò a terra, sotto di lui, i capelli scarmigliati a ventaglio sulla stuoia. La zuppa di miso si sparse attorno.  
' Vuole dire che non.. che in tutto questo tempo... quando mi guardavi... tu... non...'  
' No.'  
Il volto di Mur, bellissimo, quieto, dolcissimo. Compassionevole. E privo di dolore.  
A vederlo così pareva uno spirito ingannevole della neve, o una ninfa di Artemide, appare la notte per stregarti, alla mattina é scomparsa lasciandoti solo.  
Ioria si torse su se stesso, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì, calde e amare, le lacrime pungergli le ciglia. Non voleva mostrarsi in pianto. Non aveva pianto nemmeno per la morte di Micene.  
' Ma... ma... tu...'  
' Era tutto nella tua testa.'  
' No!'  
Ioria lo prese di peso, lo scosse a terra.  
' No, no, no, no, NO! Non era nella mia testa quando stavi seduto e mi guardavi con quel viso, non era nella mia testa quando mi chiamavi con quell' accento di tenereza, non era nella mia testa...'  
' Tu hai solo veduto un' immagine del passato. Un' immagine che non c' é più. Oh, certo... in un' altra vita... era come dicesti tu. Ma in questa no. In questa hai veduto solo il riflesso di un amore separato dalla morte.'  
' La morte non basta a separare dall' amore...'  
Ora, nonostante non volesse, piangeva. Le lacrime scendevano a bagnargli il viso, colavano dal mento. Un leone ferito a morte.  
' Sei ancora così giovane...'  
' Cosa dici... cosa dici, noi abbiamo la stessa età...'  
' La tua anima ha ancora così pochi anni... e non può sapere... ma il vero saggio é colui che non si lascia attrarre nelle catene dei ricordi passati...'  
' Io non sono il passato! Io sono qui, vivo, ora, io ci sono!'

Gli strinse più forti i polsi sottili, per punirlo, per fargli male, ' Io ci sono, toccami, io ci sono, ci sono, per Athena, ci sono!!'

Si portò le mani di Mur attorno al collo, e si lasciò cadere su di lui, scosso dai singulti.

' Sì, ci sei.', disse Mur paziente, compassionevole, ' Ma non c' é più la condizione di allora. Non c' é più quel che c' era allora.'

' E allora ricreiamola!'

Mur rimase in silenzio alcuni istanti, poi espirò.

' Sei davvero giovane, Aiolia. E che follìa. Ma non vedi? Siamo due uomini. E questo fatto già di per sé basta a decretare che non é più tempo...'

' Potresti anche essere un cane o un gatto o una statua, per me non cambierebbe!'

' ... e siamo diversi, molto diversi. Come evoluzione.'

' Devi sentirti così superiore?'

' Devo sentirmi come mi sento. Inoltre tu non puoi basarti sempre e solo sul tuo corpo, sul fatto che ci sei in carne ed ossa...'

' Io sono concreto, Mur, non sono stato allevato con le tue filosofie, mio fratello era concreto...'

' No, Ioria, non sei concreto. Se tu lo fossi comprenderesti che é una cosa vana. Tu sei solo materiale. Non sei concreto.'

Il Leone d' Oro lanciò un urlo, gli si gonfiò il costato. L' ultima ferita. Mur rimase in quel momento privo di respiro. Quel colpo l' aveva sentito anche lui, per una strana empatia che sopravviveva ai secoli e al trapasso di vita in vita. Lo tenne, tremante, stretto a sé.

' E' normale che tu non voglia accettare il Destino. Un leone non accetta altro che le sue regole. Ma tu sei venuto solo a cercare un sogno, un' ombra... e hai visto? Rincorrendo le ombre cinesi...'

Mur guardò triste, verso il cigno d' ottone che lanciava riflessi sulla parete bianca, ' ... si rimane solo delusi, Aiolia. Oh, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.'

Mur non seppe se veniva ascoltato. Lo sentiva piangere e piangere, come un bambino, e la cosa non lo riempì di orgoglio per sé.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Per un momento ebbe un repentino flash di lui mentre parava un colpo imprendibile di Shaka, facendo affidamento proprio su quella forza muscolare, su quel carisma materiale che, pregò Mur, si sperava non gli venisse mai meno.

Ioria era, sostanzialmente, il suo corpo. Per questo poteva fermare senza risentirne una tecnica mortale, poteva ridurre in frantumi una montagna senza sforzo, poteva battersi all' ultimo come un leone, ma non poteva frenare un rifiuto sentimentale.

Così forte e così fragile insieme.

Mur sentì che, se aveva superato la sua prova, farlo non gli era piaciuto.


	21. Chapter 21 fiocchi di neve che danno pia

19. Fiocchi di neve che danno piacere.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che il pianto fosse così stancante per un leone. Più stancante di un assalto. Più stancante di una lotta. Il pianto. Da quanto non piangeva? Ora recedeva piano nell' oblìo, come se fosse morto, quasi che la sua anima lacerata fosse stata in procinto di cadere nel nulla, e uno strano torpore gli prendeva le membra, lo afflosciava, lo rimandava in una placenta sconosciuta, non un grembo caldo, solo un grembo.  
Cosa gli accadeva? Erano i fiori d' oppio? Era Mur che stava chiudendo i suoi chakra perchè lui potesse addormentarsi e non sentire la morsa del dolore?  
Si era aspettato di dover combattere per costringere Mur a tornare. Si era aspettato di doverlo forzare. E infatti avevano combattuto. Senza scagliare un colpo. E lui aveva perso. Poteva obbligare Mur a seguirlo docile e sottomesso come una sposa obbediente e taciturna, perchè no? Non poteva obbligarlo ad amarlo.  
E senza il suo amore, averlo anche a tre Case di distanza era inutile. Era stato meglio averlo a mille vite di distanza, ma con amore vero. Mur aveva detto che quel tempo era finito... finito... eppure lui... ora... era lì, sulle ginocchia di Mur... che si... addormentava...  
Quando l' ultima resistenza della sua coscienza cadde, Mur tolse il velo torpido che gli aveva psichicamente creato attorno. Avrebbe dormito ancora, avrebbe recuperato le forze senza pensare né sognare, e al suo risveglio forse avrebbe smaltito il colpo secco della delusione.  
' Come ti senti, Mur?'  
La voce dentro di lui fluttuava stranita. Per un istante rimase in dubbio se fosse Dohko. E poi vide che non era Dohko per via empatica, ma solo il suo Sé Superiore.  
' Come mi sento...? Non so dirlo... non ancora...' mormorò Mur, e i suoi occhi indugiarono sui lineamenti di Ioria, addolciti dal sonno.  
Povero Cavaliere. Pover' uomo preda di un abbaglio di solitudine! Nonostante la sua scorza, il suo coraggio, nonostante il Sacro Leo e tutto il resto! Aveva letto negli occhi di un asceta, benevolente per vocazione verso tutto il Creato, un amore che era stato. Un trasporto che aveva radici ataviche. Una dolcezza che era solo simulacro di gratitudine. Si era rifugiato in Tibet per sfuggire a quel flusso dorato e caldo che giungeva dal tempo passato.  
' Io ti sono grato per quella vita.', sussurrò Mur, chinandosi a guardarlo, sussurrandogli nell' orecchio qualcosa che lui avrebbe ricordato al suo ritorno, quando si fosse risvegliato di notte nella Casa di Leo, ' Ti sono grato per avermi reso, allora, una sposa felice. E per non avermi battuto come accadeva spesso alle donne. E per avermi fatto ridere, anche...'  
Si fermò, come soprappensiero.  
'... Ma é mio compito avere cuore aperto per chiunque. Ci si alleni a fare il bene che dura a lungo e produce felicità: si realizzi la generosità, la calma interiore e il pensiero colmo di benevolenza; con queste tre condizioni che conducono alla felicità, il saggio certamente rinasce nel beato mondo imperturbato. Eppure sai da tempo, Aiolia, che questa massima dell' Itivuttaka é il mio motto. Con questa nuova consapevolezza tornerai ad abitare la tua Casa in Grecia. E dimenticherai la strada che porta verso Mur. E' un' anima ancora tanto giovane la tua... é giusto che trovi un amore ancora... se ne sarai capace.'  
Tutta la delicata dolcezza che Ioria credeva di avere visto negli occhi di Mur era niente più di affettuosa riconoscenza per un passato che Mur ricordava alla perfezione, mentre in Ioria era solo un frammento di emozione, di sensazione, a cui lui correva appresso.  
' Ma questo non ci dà, Aiolia, né la Conoscenza, né la Verità... e purtroppo io so che la mera Conoscenza e la mera Verità ad un amante non possono bastare... che a te, finché sei così giovane, non possono bastare... la Verità per te non sta in un flusso di vita che scorre, in un' anima che si riunisce all' Atman, in un mondo che finisce il suo ciclo in bellezza e perfezione, in una pianta che obbedisce alla stagione, ma in un allenamento ben eseguito, in un bacio che si riceve, in un corpo che si spoglia, in un' ora di piaceri carnali... e io sono una bella immagine, che tu ammiri come si ammira il biancore di una statua, i lineamenti cesellati, la forma gradevole.'  
Guardò verso lo specchio di Cina, e si sentì solo, senza il conforto di un amico che comprendesse la profondità dei suoi pensieri.  
' Ah, l' Amore... Dohko... Shin... voi direste che nessuno riesce ad essere saggio di fronte ad esso. Nemmeno il Grande Mur. Quindi men che meno un simile Gattone. Non c' é colpo del Sacro Leo che tenga, di fronte ai colpi del cuore, Grande Maestro dei Cinque Picchi.'  
Gli parve di scorgere, nel riflesso cieco, gli occhi vetusti di Dohko che si chiudevano e si riaprivano lentamente come in segno di stoico, generoso assenso.  
Tornò a contemplare Ioria con amabile indulgenza.  
Povero Ioria. Fratello perseguitato del povero Micene. Vissuto nel dolore e nella vergogna sotto la tirannia di Arles. Condannato da sé a tredici anni di esilio per rimediare a quello che aveva creduto il crimine del fratello. Ingannato da tutti. Ingannato anche da se stesso e dai suoi sentimenti. Se lo ricordava allora con uno spessore morale minore, poca calma e molta rabbia, ma non c' era di che meravigliarsi dopo tanta sofferenza. Poi qualche passetto avanti nell' evoluzione l' aveva fatto.  
Mur sentì che il suo cuore si stringeva in una misericordia gentile.  
' Oh, mi spiace davvero. Davvero.'  
Ioria dormiva il sonno senza sogni di Morfeo e non sentì le labbra profumate di Mur sfiorare le sue.


	22. Chapter 22 il cuore sedato

22. Il cuore sedato.

' Non avrei mai immaginato potesse essere così...'  
Il respiro di Ioria, un sibilo doloroso che trafiggeva l' etere. Restava come sedato, sdraito di schiena contro le spalle scarne di Mur.  
Teneva nella mano una ciocca dei suoi capelli.  
Come se fosse bastato a trattenerlo.  
Come se fosse bastato a non perderlo.  
Passavano le ultime ore insieme, e Mur era premuroso verso di lui.  
Mur aveva compassione di lui.  
Compassione, non Amore.  
Cum pateo, ' sentire con'. Mettersi sulla frequenza d' onda dell' altro. Sulla frequenza universale. Ioria non era mai stato un grande esperto di latino.  
Già il greco che parlava era assai da bassifondi, accentato fortemente, sapido. Cum pateo. Compassione.  
' Il più alto sentimento che un essere umano possa provare. Dopodiché, gli Dei. In virtù di questa completezza, non si deve temere nulla. E non si deve essere tristi.'  
Belle parole. Mur aveva sempre belle parole. Da quando lo conosceva non gli aveva mai sentito una parola fuori posto.  
A Ioria interessavano più le azioni delle grandi disquisizioni.  
' Dunque non torni con me? Io ho fatto un viaggio inutile?'  
' Hai fatto un viaggio per te stesso.'  
In un' altra circostanza, una frase simile l' avrebbe inferocito.  
Ma lì, vicino al cosmo dolce di Mur, alla sua pelle che sentiva di incenso alla peonia, si trovava il cuore sedato. Un micio che fa le fusa per ottenere una carezza in più. Ioria si sentì miserando. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime.  
' Mio fratello era innamorato di te.', disse velocemente, quasi mangiando le parole, ' Eri piccolo allora, e la prima volta che ti vide ti scambiò per una bimba.'  
' Lo so.'  
Mur ricordò la prima volta che aveva visto Micene, e rise.  
' Ricordo il suo viso. Il mio Maestro Shin mi faceva meditare su una roccia vestito solo di un peplo lunghissimo, e con quei capelli parevo davvero una bambina... Sotto di me un giorno, sul pianoro antistante, i colpi maestosi di un giovane scuotevano la terra. Lo guardavo, e sai...? Pensavo... ' Ma quanto chiasso per spostare due sassi...' Solo ora, Ioria, mi rendo conto che ragionavo allora come ragiona Kiki adesso.'  
Mur tacque, pensando a sé stesso.  
Ioria lo guardava e nel vederlo così dolcemente perso nel ricordo si sentì trafiggere.  
' Allora gli dissi dall' alto, quando si fermò per riprendere fiato...' Cavaliere, c' è bisogno di tutto questo cosmo per cambiare la geografia dell' Attica?' Fu lì che alzò gli occhi e ci conoscemmo per la prima volta.'  
' Lui disse che eri il bambino più serio che avesse mai visto. E la bambina più bella che gli fosse mai apparsa.'  
Quando Shin l' aveva preso con sé, aveva pensato che in Mur ci fosse una consapevolezza del mondo già formata dalla nascita, e questo, in un bimbo, era in un certo senso Abominazione. Non c' era mai stata infanzia nella vita di Mur. Il suo viso di pace dalla bellezza lontana comprendeva tutto fin dall' inizio.  
' Mio fratello si inteneriva a guardarti. Ti ammirava da lontano. E anche io. Ma se Micene fosse vissuto, sapevo che un giorno avremmo litigato per te.' Improvvisamente, Ioria si sentì infastidito. ' Ti sentirai lusingato immagino, sembri assai abituato a far sospirare i cavalieri.'  
' Io non lo cerco, Ioria.'  
' E' normale per te rifiutare chiunque?'  
' Era normale che un ragazzo di 14 anni come tuo fratello si prendesse una sbandata per una bambina... o per ciò che vedeva come una bambina... di 7 anni.'  
Ioria si contorse per volgersi, stringendo la ciocca dei capelli di Mur come un figlio si aggrappa ai capelli della madre. Si allungò, la pelle bronzea, i muscoli elastici, si allungò con la ferina eleganza di un felino che si stira per andare a raggiungere il volto di un Buddha non del tutto uomo, non del tutto donna.  
Gli passò il braccio intorno al collo per tenerlo fermo, per paura che Mur volgesse il viso altrove.  
' Io amavo così tanto mio fratello... ma non gli avrei mai permesso di portarti via da me.'  
Lo baciò sulla guancia, anzi, no, vicino alla bocca, all' angolo della bocca.  
Il Santo dal profumo di mistero non fece alcun movimento.  
Il Leone rimase lì, ad inspirare un profumo che sapeva di tutto, incenso, rose, peonie, latte, neve, vita, morte, eternità.  
L' ultimo suo respiro di eternità.  
' Vieni via con me. Anche se non mi ami, vieni via con me. Non mi abbandonare.'  
Mur sorrise paziente e rassegnato, quel sorriso ineffabile da Hare Krishna. Le anime giovani sono come i bambini. Bisogna spiegare le cose mille volte. Le anime giovani sono quelle degli innamorati. Non gli si dà mai spiegazione sufficiente.


	23. Chapter 23 il cuore ribelle

23. il cuore ribelle ( musica consigliata per ispirarsi- Enigma, Age of Loneliness ).

Ormai il suo braccio aveva ritrovato la sua forza.  
Ioria stringeva il pugno, e lo sentiva di nuovo in contatto col suo cosmo. Non era più un qualcosa di estraneo. O forse era stato il suo cosmo ad essersi distaccato, per qualche giorno, dal suo corpo.  
L' aria era talmente fine lassù, che a Ioria pareva di sentire il canto dell' Infinito... le melodie monodiche salivano dall' alto mischiandosi a ritmi di tamburi, voci di antichissima sapienza, arpe leggiadre, in un tutt' uno che sapeva di religioso, di intimistico, di ambient, e perfino di new age, volendo bestemmiare.  
Mur cantava coi monaci.  
Il suo timbro penetrava la meditazione sottostante.  
Ioria si mise alla finestra ad ascoltare.  
Aveva smesso di nevicare, ma una strana bruma azzurrata circondava il paesaggio.  
Nei pressi dell' eremo doveva esserci una conca termale naturale da cui salivano effluvi caldi, perché Ioria ne percepiva l' energia di rigenerazione.  
Quando fu in grado di alzarsi, andò a cercarla.  
Anche da lì, nudo tra i vapori dell' acqua, riusciva a sentire la preghiera cantata scandire le ore.  
Mur non gli metteva fretta nell' andarsene.  
Mentre l' acqua calda gli lambiva i fianchi e rifondeva nuova vita alle sue membra, meditava su ciò che lo tormentava.  
Tornare.  
Tornare sconfitto.  
Tornare solo.  
Un moto di egoismo si faceva strada in lui man mano che riprendeva il vigore che gli era proprio.  
' Che senso mi manca, Mur, per cui non posso nè vedere nè sentire il tuo punto di vista e rispettarlo? Perché io, anziché provare pace, tra questi paesaggi immacolati e benedetti dalla tua voce, provo dolore, e rabbia, e più rimango qui inerte, più mi convinco che non intendo lasciarti stare?'  
La neve, dolcemente, riprese a cadere.  
In ogni cristallo che si posava sulla sua pelle ardente, vedeva il volto in contemplazione di Mur, e sentiva di odiarlo con una ferocia che il suo animo generoso solo in poche occasioni aveva conosciuto.  
Lui era lì, sotto il manto di neve fredda, senza conforto alcuno, e lui pensava a ricentrare i suoi chakra disturbati dal ruggito del Leone cantando metafisicamente coi monaci, allontanandosi da lui ad ogni minuto che passava.  
Non l' avrebbe perdonato.  
Non avrebbe lasciato la presa così facilmente. Nel pensare a come fare, il torpore prese il suo animo estenuato dalla fiamma dell' ardore. Come bruciava più rapidamente il cosmo preso dalla passione, scioglieva la neve sulla riva antistante, creava bollori nell' acqua quasi si fosse trattato di un vulcano sotterraneo che si svegliava. Su quei pensieri, il Leone si addormentò.

Mur rimaneva assorto in contemplazione, offrendo la sua pura vocalità quasi gregoriana all' Universo, e in cambio l' Universo gli inviò un' immagine folgorante.  
Luce, calore, intensità che nel buio delle profondità stellari si ingenerava in una macchia fulgida e incandescente.  
Chi possedeva un plasma così denso, un sangue così tenace?  
Mur aprì gli occhi di soprassalto, cessando di cantare. Attorno a lui i monaci, ninnandosi a occhi chiusi, andavano avanti nella loro litania ipnotica. Lui rimaneva senza fiato, il respiro rabberciato da un rantolo.  
Il calore, soprattutto.  
Il solo ricordo fondeva perfino l' aria.  
Se non avesse riconosciuto lo stile, non avrebbe mai potuto dire se si trattasse di una meteora incandescente, o del Lightning Bolt.  
Si chiese cosa significasse.  
E poi ebbe la visione di un uomo ignudo, addormentato sulla riva del laghetto termale. L' acqua lo cullava dalla cintola in giù, consolandolo di essere abbandonato alla deriva della sua disperazione.  
Ed era così stremato nella sua umanità, da sembrare quasi un semidio.  
Uno di quegli dei dimenticati dalla polvere dei secoli.  



	24. Chapter 24 il cuore nella neve

24. il cuore nella neve.

Ioria rientrò tardi con Kiki ciangottante sulle spalle. Un pettirosso cirpava sulla finestra di Mur. Il servitore muto lo stava aiutando a stufare dei ravioli di verdure.  
Lontano, il grido stridulo di un drago in volo attraversò lo spazio della loro casa.  
' Finalmente. E' quasi servito in tavola.'  
Mur si volse, e li guardò con distaccata dolcezza.  
' Ioria si era addormentato al lago, fratello. L' ho trovato io per fortuna, sennò stasera saltava la cena.'  
' Ah.'  
Mur rimaneva impassibilmente sereno, quel sorriso da Hara Krishna che Ioria non riusciva a ricambiare.  
Per un momento, il silenzio fra loro fu predominante.  
Qualcosa era cambiato.  
Nel cosmo tra loro, nell' energia.  
C' era stato un dislivello. Qualcosa si sdrucciolava. L' elevazione ascetica di Mur si sdrucciolava. La predominanza impetuosa di Ioria si sdrucciolava.  
Mur lo sentì più centrato, e si sentì più falso.  
Si stava comportando da Ariete.  
Con cocciutaggine, fingeva che nulla fosse cambiato per non dover affrontare altri discorsi.  
Eppure, qualcosa lui aveva perso, in qualcosa si stava abbassando, e qualcosa Ioria aveva guadagnato, si era elevato.  
Ora incuteva rispetto per una maestà che non era solo fisica.  
Mur pensò con una punta di preoccupazione all' esagramma 41. Ciò che diminuisce te accresce un altro. E' la Legge del Vuoto e del Pieno.  
Strano, pur avendola sempre perseguita, in quel momento sentì di non volerla accettare.  
La voce di Dohko giunse dai Cinque Picchi trasportata dal canto del drago in lontananza.  
' E' difficile, quando si è il Grande Mur, arrivare a sentirsi solo Mu.'  
D' accordo, accettiamo la prova. Sorrise amabile, ma sentì un tremito agli zigomi eleganti, quasi che fossero stati come bloccati.  
Ioria, sulla porta con Kiki sulle spalle che gli arruffava i capelli, portò lo sguardo su quell' enigmatica Monnalisa che ora non lo guardava più direttamente.  
Si delineava in Mur una delicatezza insicura.  
Si guardarono.  
Con nulla da dire.  
Con troppo da dire.  
Mangiavano in silenzio, a gambe incrociate. Ioria non parlava più.  
Solo il rumore delle ciotole e delle bacchette, dei cucchiai e delle pentole in ghisa.  
Il cibo macrobiotico di Mur non riempiva mai abbastanza lo stomaco di Ioria, per questo le porzioni erano raddoppiate.  
Mur non toccava ciò che aveva nel piatto.  
Il digiuno, quest' amico della preghiera, rendeva la sua essenza più trasparente, ma in quel momento era il brontolìo del temporale e l' addensarsi delle nubi che parevano trascinare via i suoi pensieri, perché andava con gli occhi oltre la finestra pur di non incontrare quelli del Leone.  
Quell' etericità che si trasmutava nel suo corpo, tremolava in lui come sul punto di perdersi. Pelle bianchissima, carta di riso, viso sottilmente greve. Mur non gli chiedeva quando sarebbe ripartito.  
Mur aveva perso la sua centratura, o era sul punto di perderla.  
Questa cosa rafforzò in Ioria il Qi.  
Sarebbe ripartito presto. Ma non da solo. Oh, non da solo.  
Al termine del pranzo, Mur si scusò e chiese il permesso per stendersi due ore sulla stuoia.  
Fuori si preparava un' altra bufera di neve.

' Cantami o Diva del Pelide Achille l' ira funesta...'  
Mur sorrise, perso in un pensiero. Le passeggiate per le foreste integre del suo natìo Jamir, ecco, questo era ciò che lui amava fare.  
Le riflessioni con sé stesso in metri antichi, ecco, questo era ciò che lui non si sarebbe mai negato di fare.  
Un po' di esametro dattilico, di distico elegiaco, di trimetro giambico.  
Il suono dei suoi anni greci.  
Ora che un Achille biondo era venuto a bussare alla sua porta, i contorni di ciò che per lui era certo si perdevano nelle stesse nebbie da lui evocate per coprire l' eremo del Muztagata.  
Non volendo, il suo pensiero l' aveva scorto alla sorgente di acqua calda.  
Un improvviso turbamento si era insinuato come un filo sottile nell' animo di Mur per tessere un ricordo, ed era apparsa sul suo viso di carta di riso una sfumatura orchidea, quasi cipriata. Anche un tempo lontano, quando Roma era grande, Aiolia, che allora possedeva un nome più latino, amava recarsi ad termas.  
Ci restava in ammollo per ore, ci si addormentava, perfino.  
E Mur, che allora aveva un nome licio dal suono danzante, doveva ricordargli che il calidarium non era un letto.  
Altri tempi.  
Ora Mur lo guardava addormentarsi sul bordo del lago, ancora a mezzo nell' acqua, e non poteva, non osava più, andare a svegliarlo.  
Sentì come se una lieva brina gli avesse ricoperto il cuore da asceta per non permettergli di conoscere le risposte dietro quel turbamento di nevischio fine.  
Quella brina rischiava di sciogliersi accanto alla sorgente di acqua calda.  
Mur pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio ad evitare quella zona finché il suo ospite non fosse ripartito.  



	25. Chapter 25 il cuore il cuore

  
25. il cuore... il cuore.

Giocavano a mahjong ormai da ore.  
In quattro, loro due più Kiki e il seguace muto.  
E però, era come se la partita fosse tra due.  
Per fare una mossa, Mur interrogava l' Universo, nella sua parte più rarefatta e fredda.  
Per fare una mossa, Ioria interrogava L' Universo, nella sua parte più densa e calda.  
Un gioco di abilità, una prova di volontà.  
A chi dei due saltavano i nervi per primo.  
Mur aveva la pazienza dei Santi, ma dalla sua Ioria aveva la tenacia dei guerrieri.  
Dopo un paio d' ore, persero Kiki nel mondo dei sogni, e dopo tre ore e mezza il seguace di Mur che si apprestava a preparare il thé.  
Fuori la tempesta fischiava.  
Restarono fermi su una muraglia di tessere quasi quarantacinque minuti.  
E poi, Ioria parlò.  
' Sono sempre stato un avversario leale.', disse, con una calma che lasciava intendere quanto il suo cosmo si fosse rigenerato, ' E per questo ti avviso che intendo ripartire per la Grecia.'  
La mano di Mur tentennò nello scegliere la tessera.  
' Attendi il termine della tempesta.', disse, senza guardarlo.  
Gli occhi di Ioria, superfici di un verde oceanico possente, erano fermi su di lui.  
' Non partirò da solo.'  
Improvvisamente, Mur si sentì crollare.  
' Aiolia... ne abbiamo già parlato...'  
' Non appena la neve cesserà, ci troveremo nella foresta. Chi di noi due perde, seguirà la volontà dell' altro.'  
Mur aspettava queste parole da giorni. Non era stato un caso se in meditazione aveva visto il celebre colpo di Ioria.  
Ma aspettava anche le proprie, di parole.  
Per vedere quanto sarebbe stato forte a confermare il suo no.  
Guardò il mahjong.  
Davanti alle tessere della sua muraglia, così ben costruita per impedire il gioco aggressivo di Ioria, il suo ' no' vacillò come la porta di una città sotto assedio.  
Una città stremata dalla fame, vogliosa di arrendersi.  
Il pensiero attraversò Mur spaventandolo. Ioria sentì una variazione nel suo cosmo.  
' Non... non voglio battermi con te.'  
Il thé giunse, profumato di candido gelsomino, arricchito di bianchi chicchi di riso.  
' Lo stai già facendo. L' hai fatto da subito...'  
La voce di Aiolia aveva un doloroso retrogusto di amaro risentimento.  
Anche il thé aveva un lieve retrogusto di fiori bianchi appassiti, pensò Mur mentre si specchiava nel suo liquore pigro.  
' Non posso, Ioria. Non mi forzare, te ne prego.'  
Ioria bevve in un sorso il thé aromatico.  
' Dovrai, perché io non risparmierò alcun colpo.'  
' Non combatterò. Dovrai farmi a pezzi.'  
' Allora mi seguirai esangue né più né meno.'  
Mur non sollevava gli occhi dal liquido pacifico che si lasciava crogiolare nella tazza tra le sue mani. Le sue ciglia bianche erano bava serica di baco da seta, e per un istante Ioria provò un effetto estraniante di ipnosi nel contemplare i suoi occhi socchiusi.  
Che Mur avesse un potere simile a quello di Shaka...?  
' Si beve thé per dimenticare i rumori del mondo...' mormorò Mur, ricordando un vecchio adagio cinese che Dohko soleva ripetere ogni volta che si incontravano.  
Bere thé con Dohko era molto meno complicato.  
'... E io sono venuto qui perché nessun rumore spezzi questa calma che è dono di Dio. Apprezza i silenzi carichi di significato, la loro intangibile purezza che ti culla... è la Porta del Cielo...'  
' Combatterai, Mur.'  
' Combattere, dici...? Non ne hai avuto abbastanza in questi anni di combattimenti...?'  
' Questa volta combatto per me stesso. Per il mio Cielo. Per colmare la parte di cui è mancante.'  
' E allora se combatti per te stesso rinuncia alla lotta, te ne supplico in ginocchio. Combattere per te stesso é accettare una via evolutiva che ci pone impossibilitati a ripercorrere le vecchie esperienze...'  
' Adesso basta, Mur. Mi hai tenuto una lezione intera sulle vie evolutive. Io non so parlare così bene. Ma voglio arrivare ai fatti. Quel che io so é che non credo affatto tu non abbia più sentimenti. O che tu riesca a rinunciare ad ogni cosa col sorriso sulle labbra, come volevi mostrarmi prima.'  
' Sono strascichi di una memoria dell' anima che hanno poco a che vedere con la vita presente.'  
Ioria gettò senza rancore sulla tabella le tessere che aveva in mano, si alzò.  
Mur sentì il suo cosmo troneggiare per tutta la stanza, leonino, ampio, regale.  
' Domani combatterai, o dovrai dichiararti vinto, e fare quello che desidera il vincitore.'  
' Ma che cosa ne guadagneresti che non fosse distruttivo della bellezza che esisteva allora? Non sai contemplare in pace i fiori del ciliegio senza dover strappare il ramo? Ascolta: la pioggia cade sul bambù, dice il vecchio adagio giapponese. Il suo suono é fragile. E anche la pioggia del tempo che cade sui nostri ricordi ha un suono fragile. Li spezzeresti, come il volpacchiotto spezza il ghiaccio dello stagno attraversandolo troppo velocemente, e finisce egli stesso imbrattato con la coda nell' acqua. La vecchia volpe questo errore non lo fa. Tasta con cautela in modo che la liscia superficie del ghiaccio non si incrini, e passa sana e salva all' altra riva. Tu sei impulsivo...'  
' Io sono vivo.'  
'...Cosa ne guadagneresti, che ti compenserebbe una caduta nell' acqua dello stagno del Tempo? Kronos non é un dio così indulgente, nemmeno coi giovani. Tu che sei greco dovresti saperlo... fa' sì, ti prego, che Kronos ti sia medico, non avversario.'  
' Io non ho la tua cultura, Mur. Io sento solo che ora sono qui, tu sei qui, e adesso... Kronos per me è il presente, non si perde nei vapori acquei dei millenni. E poiché vivo l' adesso, ti dico che se di là non ci fosse il tuo seguace, e se Kiki non dormisse, e se io non avessi onore e non rispettassi il tuo... vedresti, sentiresti, sapresti... che un cuore che batte é disposto a tutto... anche a macchiarsi... per questo ti dico: preparati non appena smette di nevicare.'  
Si alzò lasciando il gioco incompiuto, e andò a ritirarsi fuori, probabilmente nella foresta, dove il suo elemento selvaggio, l' impronta del leone, sentiva ancor più il richiamo pulsare, senza curarsi della tempesta.  
Mur, gli occhi sempre bassi, guardò il gioco abbandonato.  
' E così non si avranno né vincitori, né vinti.'  
Sospirò, e per la prima volta da molti, moltissimi anni, si coprì gli occhi e si mise le mani nei capelli.  



	26. Chapter 26 nella mia volontà, contro la

26. Nella mia volontà, contro la mia volontà.

' Voglio dirti che quello che faccio é contro la mia volontà.'  
' E allora non farlo, Aiolia. Te ne supplico.'  
' Non posso. Non tornerò indietro senza di te... per liberarti di me dovrai sconfiggermi.'  
' Ci uccideremo a vicenda, cavaliere.'  
' Meglio morto che senza di te.'  
Meglio tu morto che di qualcun altro, pensò anche il Leone togliendosi un sudore freddo dall' addome con lo strigile, ma non lo disse. Tanto era certo che la telepatia di Mur l' avesse colto. Un lievissimo sorriso etrusco apparve sul volto di Mur in conferma. Ioria si stupì, sentendo un subitaneo calore salirgli al volto. A Mur dunque faceva piacere che lui fosse geloso...? O era stata un' impressione... un' altra illusione?  
Mur pareva non prenderlo sul serio così quieto, così amabile sempre... e così impreparato. Non si era degnato nemmeno di togliersi la tunica, agiva come se fosse stato un giorno qualsiasi, non come un momento di estrema forza.  
Ioria si sentì impermalosire. Il Grande Mur non si sprecava nemmeno a levarsi la casacca per affrontarlo. O era molto sicuro di sé, o lo prendeva in giro con i suoi atteggiamenti imperturbabili da bodhisattva. Voleva mostrargli che qualunque cosa facesse, a lui non importava?  
Dunque cosa bisognava essere per avere la sua elevata considerazione, il tricentenario Maestro di Libra?  
Quel gioco di specchi ingannevoli doveva finire, si disse Ioria.  
Mur lo vide risoluto, forte, stanco.  
Il volto tirato, i muscoli lucidi, lo spirito preoccupato.  
' Recedi dalla lotta, te ne prego.'  
' Nemmeno per idea... difenditi.'  
Mur lo vide assumere la posizione d' attacco, e sentìle sue braccia inermi. Per un istante valutò come stava piantato, e lo ammirò. Guardia perfetta a destra, non c' era un buco in cui passare. Avanzata perfetta a sinistra, Ioria era mancino, e di certo avrebbe lanciato di sotto in su. Un gancio che aveva la potenza di un getto infuocato al napalm da un' aereo. Avrebbe dissolto la pura neve tutt' intorno col suo colpo. Avrebbe devastato la foresta lasciando un enorme spiazzo bruciato. Mur sentì dentro di sé gli alberi strillare orripilati, le fiamme che consumavano la loro carne di legno, che asciugavano il loro sangue di clorofilla.  
' Te lo chiedo in nome delle creature vegetali e della loro sofferenza... in nome di quei piccoli e grandi animali che hanno tra questa distesa verde la loro casa...'  
Ioria chiuse gli occhi per un istante, conscio del danno che stava per fare a quelle distese vergini di piante in pace da secoli. Fu combattuto con se stesso per una frazione di secondo.  
' ... non posso.'  
Gli occhi di Mur brillarono di dispiacere per la prima volta da che l' aveva rivisto.  
Era colpito per la foresta, era colpito per se stesso, per lui, per tutti e due?  
Nessuno poteva rispondere.  
' Non doveva essere così...'  
' Basta chiacchiere, Mur. O vieni con me con le buone... o combatti.'  
Mur cercò nel cuore dell' Universo.  
Sapeva che per avere una chance di parare il Lightning doveva alzare il Crystal Wall. Distruzione elevata all' ennesima potenza. Piante distrutte, e la stessa tecnica di fuoco di Ioria come un boomerang di ritorno contro chi l' aveva lanciata.  
Ioria sapeva che per avere una chance di superare il Crystal Wall doveva dirigere il Lightning nel centro, e soprattutto rinforzarlo con una seconda emissione subito seguente. E poi saltare, nel caso il colpo rischiasse di essere riflesso. Sapeva che se avesse penetrato il muro di cristallo, il cosmo di Mur sarebbe stato danneggiato.  
Non sapeva davvero come fare ad evitargli danno. Era deciso a portarselo via. Non voleva fargli del male. La sua volontà, contro se stessa. il suo Io, diviso a metà. Non era mai stato un buon pensatore, né un profondo indagatore dell' animo. Serrando gli occhi strettamente quindi, non pensò più.  



	27. Chapter 27 nella dimensione delle nebbie

26. Nella dimensione delle nebbie, nella bontà del Cosmo.

I Cinque Picchi, persi in un acquerello di china nera e blu.  
La nebbia piano sale dalla cascata. Dohko volge gli occhi al cielo.  
Un drago in lontananza chiama una fenice: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
La nebbia del tempo esce dal passato, avvolge il presente di Mur.  
' Faccio un voto al Cielo...'  
Una battaglia lontana leghe di distanza l' ha riportata indietro dalle lande dell' oblìo che dovevano essere chiuse.  
' ... dal momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti, ho sperato di vivere senza mai mutare il mio animo...'

L' aria intorno cuoce.  
L' aria intorno si liquefa.  
L' aria intorno si dissolve.  
Nemmeno più i tronchi monchi degli alberi o le pietre annerite, probabilmente colati in una poltiglia nera simile alla pece.  
Il muro di cristallo ha un punto debole, cricchia.  
Uno, due, tre.  
Il primo colpo rimbalza, fa a pezzi una parte della montagna. Si vedrà l' onta nera sul fianco devastato.  
Mur a fatica resta nella bolla del muro di cristallo: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
' ... quando le montagne non avran più vette...'  
Il secondo rimbalza, estingue la parte bassa del ruscello, forma una crepa, una conca, una ferita: l' acqua salvatasi precipita a cascata, pesci, alghe, ondine urlano dal dolore.  
Ioria a fatica respira nel fuoco di se stesso: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
'... e i fiumi saranno asciutti...'  
Prima di sfogarsi sulla natura innocente il colpo assesta all' epicentro del muro di cristallo un colpo di sfondamento rilevante.  
La neve si solleva dalla terra ridotta a niente, nemmeno gocciole d' acqua restano, tutto si assorbe, perfino il vapore, in una calura che genera Inferno.  
Mur ne ascolta il pianto: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
' ... quando tuonerà in inverno...'  
Il terzo colpo schizza verso il cielo, violenta le nubi, provoca una perturbazione, crepa il boreale splendore del Cristal Wall.  
Ioria ne vede l' arcobaleno ripiegarsi come un foglio di carta stropicciato, la geomorfologia del luogo è sfigurata, l' ecosistema sfregiato: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
'... e nevicherà in estate...'  
Ancora un colpo e il punto di cedimento del Crystal Wall si rivela.  
Il luogo, bello, incontaminato, ora si satura di radiazioni.  
Mur vede cambiare la vita davanti e dentro di sé: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
' ... quando verrà il giorno in cui il mondo avrà fine...'  
Ioria sente la forza in sé piegarsi di fronte al massacro di un mondo di elfi vegetali, e sente per la prima volta il Dio delle piccole creature: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
'... e Cielo e Terra si toccheranno...'  
Sulla guancia di Mur, scende una lacrima, le nocche di Ioria piangono sangue: la canzone d' amore di Akbusijip.  
'... senza poter far null' altro, mi separerò da te.'

Lontano, un drago è sceso a terra, e ora piange ai piedi del Maestro Dohko.

L' ultima cosa che Mu sente prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre è il freddo della neve che ora cade sul suo viso, si fonde in essa come un cristallo qualsiasi che torni alla sua fonte.

L' ultima cosa che Aiolia sente prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre è il profumo dell' incenso nei capelli di Mu, il tepore dolce del proprio corpo che svanisce fondendosi in lui ormai trapassato nell' impalpabilità della neve.

L' ultima cosa che due cuori stretti nell' ultimo respiro di Eternità loro concesso odono, è il pianto che l' Universo canta per consolarli, prima di perderli nella vastità del Cosmo Infinito, unica, povera stella troppo carica di memorie.

*' Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam

et lingua eius loquetur iudicium

Beatus vir qui suffer tentationem

quoniam cum probatus fuerit

accipiet coronam vitae

Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison

O quam sancta

quam serena

quam benigna

quam amoena

Castitas Liliorum'

* ( Elfen Lied Lilium, trad. ' La Bocca dei giusti predicherà Sapienza/ e la loro lingua parlerà di giustizia/ beato l' uomo che sopporta la tentazione/ perché superata la prova/ otterrà la Corona della Vita/ Pietà, Fuoco Divino/ Ma quanto Santa/ Quanto Serena/ Quanto Benigna/ Quanto Amabile/ è la Castità dei Gigli.' Musica e parole disponibili su youtube )


End file.
